The present invention relates to assay or diagnostic kits and relates in particular to disposable, hand held kits useful to make relatively immediate tests, assays or diagnoses, personally.
Typical prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Patent Nos. 3,986,834, 4,162,003, 4,175,008, 4,549,655, and 4,608,231.
The '834 patent shows a series of reagent bottles 14 received in a tray 12 where the bottles contain a frangible capsule 20.
The '003 patent shows a plurality of bottles 1 and 6 having a separate compartment 5.
The '008 patent shows a specimen collector and transport test tube 10.
The '655 patent shows relatively rotatable elements 14 and 16 for registering openings 20 and 34 with layered stack 12.
The '231 patent shows a bracket unit 10 for supporting a plurality wells such as well 14.